Of Crows and Crowing
by Madd Aless
Summary: E/O Challenge crow Certain things are worth taking your time with at least according to Dean A set of four drabbles Spoilers: none


Of Crows and Crowing.

E/O Challenge **crow ** Spoilers: none

Certain things are worth taking your time with at least according to Dean

Disclaimer: The supernatural characters are not mine:

SPSPSPSP

A/N I did something a little different. This was originally just the third drabbled but then I remembered another definition and wanted to continue the scene. Then when I double-checked my definition for that usage I was inspired by the fact that there were even more definitions. So you get 4 different 100 word drabbles with 7 different usages of **crow**. I considered posting these separately as each could stand alone but read in a certain order and together they tell a larger story.

SPSPSPSP

It had been a rough couple of days and Sam was definitely ready to try to catch up on his sleep. They had both taken showers to try and get the stink of burnt feathers out of their hair. Of all the things he ever thought he'd have to do, burning the ceremonial headdress of a Crow Indian chief had never been one of them.

"Let's stay an extra day. We need to do laundry."

"Sure, my baby needs attention. Did you see that Indian chick? There was something to crow about."

"Cute Dean, can I go to sleep, now?

SPSPSPSP

Next morning, the crowing of a cock on a nearby farm awakens Dean who then proceeds to crow in Sam's ear.

"And I so wanted some more sleep," grumbles Sam.

"You can sleep when we get back, but my baby needs a good wash after all that dust on the reservation."

"We could just go through a carwash."

"Bite your tongue, Sam."

"No, offense Dean, but seriously I really think it's pointless to do it by hand when it will just get dirty again. You'd be better off getting some extra sleep."

"SHE is not a waste of time."

"Whatever."

SPSPSPSP

She'd watched intently from the trees. How long had he spent stroking that big black monster of a car?

She was jealous. But now she would have her revenge because finally the man had returned to his room.

Oh, She'd mess up that pretty car of his because nothing should be as beautiful as she was.

She'd just finished her business when Dean charged out of the motel room and angrily shook his fist, while Sam stood in the doorway laughing.

With a flap of her wings, the crow took to the sky a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

SPSPSP

Sam crowed with laughter at the look on Dean's face. He wasn't even sure how long Dean had been working on his precious Impala this time because he himself had taken a nap. It must have been quite a while based on the brilliant reflection coming from the glossy shine.

As he listened to Dean curse, he had to smile because right in the middle of the hood was a huge white splotch.

Sam leaned over just as he'd thought Dean had even done the tires.

"I told you, you'd be better off resting." Sam continued to crow in delight.

SPSPSP

SPSPSP

A/N So that was 4 drabbles using 7 different variations and definitions of the word **crow**.

The last one is the definition that I remembered and I could easily picture Sam doing this after the bird messed up Dean's car.

In case you weren't keeping score or are just interested. The definitions used in order were:

1-1 **Crow**_) a member of an American Indian people of the region between the Platte and Yellowstone rivers _

Also_ (the name of the language they speak) _which doubles Dean's pun

1-2 **crow**) _to brag exultantly or blatantly_

2-1 **crowing**) _the cry of the cock_

2-2 **crow**_) to make the loud shrill sound characteristic of a cock _

3 **crow**) _any of various large usually entirely glossy black passerine birds (family Corvidae and especially genus __Corvus_)

4-1 **crowed**) _to utter a sound expressive of pleasure_

4-2 **crow**) _to say with self-satisfaction_ or _to exult gloatingly especially over the distress of another_

Final Disclaimer: Definitions are from an online dictionary and were used for amusement and possibly education, no copyright infringement intended.

A/N Thanks so much if you've stuck with it to this point. Were you amused by the word play? Or should I just go back to basic drabbles? Please let me know.


End file.
